Studies on the biodynthesis of complement proteins by purified lymphocytes and monocytes. Studies on the mechanism by which complement kills human lymphoblastoid cells (Raji) in absence of antibody. An investigation into the mechanism by which the interaction of Bb with monocyte C5 results in cell spreading.